


The Visionary

by Elfpen



Series: Reprise [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Reprise, Reprise AU, Reprise II, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpen/pseuds/Elfpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR REPRISE II -- This is a piece of author-made fanart for my Reprise AU. MAJOR SPOILERS for the end of Reprise II. Technically this design is from the beginning of Reprise III, but I drew it a long time ago, and with the spoiler officially out, I figured I would post it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visionary

   

**Author's Note:**

> It's been sitting on my computer completely finished since April. So there you have it, ladies and gents: Knight Kenobi.


End file.
